bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Poder del alma!, ¡Los Lobos, atacan!
¡Poder del alma!, ¡Los Lobos, atacan! 'es el episodio 282 del anime de Bleach. ''La batalla continua Hirako se enfrenta a Gin, mientras tanto Love lucha contra Starrk. Trama thumb|left|220px|Gin lcuhando contra Hirako. El episodio comienza con Gin diciendo que parece que en verdad han derrotado ha Baraggan pero este es atacado por Hirako el cual le señala que ha donde esta mirando ya que el es su oponente Gin le responde que no sea tan precipitado y que mejor se tomen un tiempo para descansar. Mientras Starrk se encuentra disparando su Cero Metralleta contra Love y Rōjūrō el cual este último es alcanzado por un ataque y cae hacía unos escombros, Starrk susurra que número dos ha muerto y nadie ha echo nada es muy triste. Love se encuentra buscando ha Rōjūrō entre los escombros, Rōjūrō saca su mano de entre los escombros pero Love lo toma del pelo y lo termina de sacar diciéndole que es un fastidio que deje de atorarse y salga de una buena vez, Rōjūrō le señala que lo suelte que lo dejara calvo y que también hay un arte para salir de los escombros Love le responde que por que la próxima ves no hace un poco de arte para no quedar, debajo de los escombros Rōjūrō alza su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Hachigen y dice que lo ha logrado y que su enemigo parecía muy fuerte también, Love señala que le hubiera gustado que ellos hubieran derrotado ha su oponente antes que Hachigen derrotara al suyo. Rōjūrō le pregunta por que ha dicho eso a lo que Love le responde que si no se da cuenta una vez un compañero cae la batalla se convierte en una venganza Rōjūrō le pregunta que si esta seguro ya que su oponente no parece de ese tipo. Love le dice que es por eso que es tan aterrador ya que nadie puede estar tan tranquilo después de ver morir ha un compañero y si el fue afectado por la muerte de su compañero eso quiere decir que lo pueden atrapar con la guardia baja Rōjūrō le responde que nosotros somos dos así que solo debemos coordinar nuestro ataques Love toma su Zanpaku-to y salta en dirección a Starrk mientras desenvaina su Zanpaku-to dice que de cualquier forma quien golpea primero gana seguidamente Love libera su Zanpaku-to Tengumaru y ataca a Starrk el cual rápidamente se da la vuelta y dispara unos ceros contra la Zanpaku-to de Love pero esto no surte efecto Love vuelve ha atacar ha Starrk quien esquiva el ataque pero Rose se percata en donde esta y logra golpearlo, Love se percata de que Starrk se esta moviendo mas lento y que eso quiere decir que el es del tipo de que se perturbar, Starrk quien ha caído en unos escombros se comienza ha quejar del dolo, Lilynette le pregunta ha Starrk por que esta tan distraído y que pensó que iba ha vengar la muerte de Baraggan. Starrk le responde que ese no es su estilo, que el ya tubo suficiente y que tal parece que Aizen no los ayudara Starrk se da la vuelta mientras dicen que ellos son fuertes si continúan peleando alguien morirá Lilynette enfurecida le reprocha ha Starrk y le dice que es un estúpido ya que el es el Primera Espada necesitas hacer esto todo lo que has estado haciendo es estar haciéndote el genial no has pelado con ellos enserio se te olvido por que el señor Aizen te volvió el primero, en ese momento Starrk recuerda parte de su pasado donde se encontraba en Hueco Mundo junto con Lilynette alrededor de ellos había cadáveres de Hollow muertos y Aizen se acercaba, Lilynette continua hablando con Starrk pero este la ignora, Rōjūrō quien se encuentra al lado de Love le pregunta si lo ha logrado este le responde que no lo cree ya que no se esta moviendo y no pueden hacer nada asta que el polvo se disipe. De repente unos ceros se disparan Love de inmediato se lanza al ataque, mientras Starrk le reprocha a Lilynette que deje de disparar por su cuenta Love ataca a Starrk pero este bloquea el ataque con sus pistolas, Love le dice a Starrk que lo izo esperar un buen rato. thumb|234px|Lilynette discutiendo con Love. Lilynette le responde que no tenían la intención de hacerlo esperar ya que tu fuiste el que dificulto todo así que ven atacar tu idiota Love queda sorprendido y dice que es muy inusual que una pistola hable, Lilynette le responde que lo único inusual es su peinado Starrk le dice ha Lilynette que se calle esta le responde que tiene que estar bromeando ya que esta haciendo las cosas por su cuenta Starrk utiliza su Sonido para apartarse de Love y disparar unos Ceros Love se percata que los intervalos de sus disparos son diferentes ha los anteriores Starrk le dice ha Lilynette que pare pero no le hace caso y continua disparando contra Love el cual lanza otro ataque que Starrk logra esquivar Love salta en dirección hacia Starrk y le dice que que tal parece que no es el único que esta disparando Starrk le responde que cual es el problema. Love le señala que por que no lo ataca es por que se esta lamentando Starrk le dice que es mas o menos lo correcto, Love ataca ha Starrk logrando golpearlo, Lilynette le dice ha Starrk que sus oponentes están leyendo sus movimientos, Love señala que es interesante que el pensó que los Hollow no tenían corazón Starrk le responde que el también parecía Hollow con esa mascara que tenia puesta, seguidamente Love se pone su mascara Hollow Starrk le dispara unos ceros que Love logra esquivar Lilynette le reprocha ha Starrk que por que no lo sigue Starrk le responde que el se burla de nosotros Lilynette le dice que no puede ser que el quiera perder Starrk susurra que no tiene mas opción y comienza a seguir ha Love el cual se percata y se prepara para atacar pero Starrk le dispara unos ceros el cual love esquiva pero al hacerlo Starrk dispara mas ceros pero estos son destruidos por Rōjūrō quién ha liberado su Zanpakuto; Kinshara. Love molesto le dice ha Rōjūrō que se ha tardado ya que si no consiguen su oportunidad no tiene sentido luchar dos contra uno Rōjūrō le responde que lo ciente pero que le había dicho que hay un arte para cada situación y que parece que el espada esta desmotivado, que ha el no le gusta pelar contra cobardes ya que no podrá lucirse en su victoria seguidamente Rōjūrō se coloca su mascara Hollow y ataca ha Starrk el cual esquiva el ataque pero Kinshara continua siguiendo a Starrk el cual le dispara un thumb|left|234px|Love usando Hifuki no Kodzuchi.cero pero no surte efecto, Starrk utiliza su sonido pero este se sitúa debajo de Love el cual lo ataca con su Hifuki no Kodzuchi logrando golpear ha Starrk. Mientras tanto Hiyori esta pelando contra Harribel esta ultima utiliza su Sonido para alejarse de Hiyori pero esta se percata en donde se encuentra y se dirige ha atacarla cuando Tōshirō se interpone en su camino provocando que Hiyori se tropiece Tōshirō le pregunta ha Hiyori que es lo que le pasa esta molesta le pregunta lo mismo ya que ella ha estado atacándola mientras el no hace nada, mientras ellos discuten Risa pela contra Harribel la cual le dice que dejen su pela de amor y se pongan ha luchar Harribel le pregunta ha Risa si piensa que ella sola la derrotara ella le contesta que no entonces Harribel le pregunta si es que están ideando un plan para atacar los tres ha lo cual también le responde que no Hiyori le grita ha Risa que ya esta harta que es hora Risa le contesta que ya lo sabia que solo quería estar segura Hiyori se coloca al lado de Risa y ambas se colocan su mascara Hollow, mientras tanto Love y Rose se encuentran observado los escombros los cuales están rodeados de llamas del ataque de Love. thumb|220px|Los lobos de Starrk. Starrk se sienta mientras Lilynette le pregunta si esta bien Starrk le responde que no y que ellos son realmente fuerte cuando se ponen esas mascaras y que ademas son dos y yo solo uno Lilynette le responde que el no esta solo y que si pelan juntos serán capaz de pelar contra dos oponentes Starrk se levanta y dice que no tiene mas opción, sus pistolas comienzan ha desaparecer mientras un aura azul lo envuelve. Love se está quitando su mascara y le señala ha Rose que hay un cambio en el Reiatsu de su oponente Rose le dice a Love que mira arriba suyo donde se encuentra Starrk con una manada de lobos azules Rose se da cuenta que Starrk no tiene sus pistolas Love le dice que tal vez se esta burlando de ellos en ese momento Starrk comienza su ataque enviando ha los lobos Rose y Love se colocan sus mascaras Hollow y atacan ha los lobos los cuales aparecen de nuevo Love dice que parecen llamas mientras Rose señala que odia las habilidades mágicas y utiliza Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban; Izayoi Bara el cual explota ha todos los lobos. Love le dice que eso parece magia pero Rose le dice que eso es arte de repente unos lobos que están debajo de los escombros salen y muerden ha Love y ha la Zanpaku-to de Rose seguidamente estos lobos explotan Rose y Love logran salir con heridas Love le dice ha Rose que no son flamas si no ceros que si explotan muy cerca son muy peligrosos, nuevamente Love y Rose son rodeados por los Lobos que explotan dice que esos no son ceros ya que un cero no tiene el poder suficiente como para matar ha oponentes tan fuertes, he dividido mi alma en piezas y he echo que esas piezas me obedezcan como aliados y los uso como armas esas armas en forma de lobo somos nosotros Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Gingerback. thumb|left|220px|Starrk es atravesado. Al disiparse el humo se puede ver que Rose y Love están gravemente heridos Starrk nuevamente ataca con sus lobos ha Rose y Love los cuales caen al techo de un edificio, Starrk dicen que están acabados que si quieren pueden huir, Love le responde que no lo subestime Starrk comienza ha descender mientras dice que no le agrada el termino de golpe final pero que tiene mas opción en cuanto Starrk pisa el tanque de agua que se encuentra en el edificio es atravesado por una espada para sorpresa de todos. ¡Las siete maravillas de la Ciudad de Karakura! Secretos Revelados Ichigo inspecciona un edificio abandonado ya que se escuchan pasos dentro de el lugar, Ichigo no encuentra nada pero detrás de el se abre un senkaimon , de él sale Rangiku y golpea a Ichigo tirándolo al suelo y pasando por encima de él, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Kira también salen del Senkaimon pasando por encima de Ichigo. Resumen del Siguiente Episodio continua la pela entre Risa, Tōshirō y Hiyori contra Harribel, mientras que Starrk comienza ha recordar su pasado mientras pelea contra Syunsui. Personajes En orden de aparición: *Baraggan Luisenbarn *Hachigen Ushoda *Gin Ichimaru *Shinji Hirako *Sōsuke Aizen *Coyote Starrk *Rōjūrō Otoribashi *Love Aikawa *Hiyori Sarugaki *Tier Harribel *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Risa Yadōmaru *Syunsui Kyōraku Poderes y Técnicas usados '''Técnicas Usadas: *Shunpo Liberación de Zanpakutō: Shikai: *Tengumaru *Kinshara *Katen Kyokotsu Técnicas Arrancar *Cero *Cero Metralleta *Lobos Luchas *Love Aikawa y Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk *Gin Ichimaru Vs Shinji Hirako *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Risa Yadōmaru y Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel en:Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack! Categoría:Episodios